pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Radicus1141/KaPRPT- In Which Kleat Eats Some Pastries and Shiruru Becomes an Accomplice
Hello, all! It's me again. I apologize for being inactive (Again) but the Wiki won't let me access it on mobile, which makes it hard to get on. ANYHOW, this isn't about me- But about RPing, specifically, an RP Laki and I are doing. THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN OF KaPRPT ...In other words, that one RP that was started months ago is finally continuing. It was initially thought it would continue on Roleplay Gateway, but it was found that Skype was a much more practical, simple method of RPing. But, since I enjoy getting feedback on the work we do, I decided that through the power of copy/paste, I'd post the RP on the Wiki as well. So read along and comment, if you want. I plan to release these using some sort of schedule, but that's to be decided later. Now, without further ado, I present the newest major RP in the timeline between Radicus and Laki: Kleat and Pikachu RP Thing! '-In Which Kleat Eats Some Pastries and Shiruru Becomes an Accomplice-' The sun had risen in our bizarre crossover region and birds were singing... loudly. And annoyingly. Lunatyr threw a shoe at one to shut it up and got out of bed. Pikachu woke up. He slept on the couch. Kleat had slept in one of the guests rooms. He awakes to find that quite a few of the pastries he's sharing the room with in his sleep had been bit into. {Kleat}: "By Jove...!" Lunatyr decided to check on Kleat. He walked off to the guest room and knocked on the door. Lunatyr: Kleat? Are you awake? {Kleat}: "Err... Ah...! No, no! Quite alright, Lunatyr! Fast asleep, in fact, I'm experiencing REM right as we speak! ...Perhaps you should take a nice morning stroll, get out for a bit...!" He had somehow managed to get inside the room. It was almost like he phased through the door. Lunatyr: You're quite coherent for a sleeping person. He looks around to see if any of his "inventory" has been cut into. {Kleat}: "I have, erm... Sleepwalking problems! Now then, I need to... Change! If you could please give me a few minutes, I'd be much obliged!" He starts scooting Lunatyr back out of the room. Lunatyr: Very well, Kleat. It'd be quite a harrowing experience for the both of us if I accidentally saw you.. indecent. WAIT YOU DON'T WEAR CLOTHES! Meanwhile Pikachu has woken up. Kleat whips out a bow-tie out of his toolbelt. It's a slightly lighter shade of red than his current one. {Kleat}: "You'd be practically scarred for life, I'm sure!" He quickly shuts the door, leaning against it for a few moments. Lunatyr: Perhaps so. Pikachu walks upstairs. Pikachu: Good morning, Lunatyr. Lunatyr: Oh, morning Pikachu. Did you sleep well? Pikachu: Yes, quite. Barring the instance I rolled over and almost got beheaded. Lunatyr: So that's what that commotion was... Kleat is frantically trying to figure out what to do about the pastries. He cracks open the door. {Kleat}: "Er... Pikachu, could you come in here for a few moments?" Pikachu: Alright Kleat. Just one moment, Lunatyr. Lunatyr: Okay. I'll just go outside and circle the block 3 times. Pikachu goes into the room. Pikachu: Yes, Kleat? Kleat holds up the pastries he accidentally bit into in his sleep. {Kleat}: "We have an awful conundrum here!" Pikachu: Oh my...! Ohhh dear...! Pardon my strong language but we're screwed! {Kleat}: "Precisely! 'Screwed' indeed, Pikachu! We've got to do something!! This is the most urgent of matters!" Pikachu: He was quite serious about us not cutting into them! An invention would be very helpful right now...! {Kleat}: "Indeed!" He quickly puts on the second bow-tie and digs into his toolbelt. Pikachu: Something that could potentially recreate these half eaten sweets! {Kleat}: "Certainly! And we need to hurry!" Pikachu pulls out building material. Pikachu: A Dessert Fixer Upper. I quite like that name. Lunatyr is outside feeding Pidgey. Lunatyr: I can't say no to those faces... damn them. Little did he know they were just homeless bum Pokemon. {Kleat}: "Yes, the DFU! Perfect!" He starts getting out the needed materials. Pikachu: Oh, we also need to check the kitchen for necessary ingredients! ESPECIALLY sugar! {Kleat}: "No need, my dear Pikachu! We can make substitutions!" He pulls out... Some questionable ingredients. {Kleat}: Adjusts glasses "Cooking may not be my area of initial expertise, but that doesn't mean I can't be versed in the ways of the oven! Yes, quite!" Pikachu: Is there... a Politoed foot in there? {Kleat}: "A good source of lipids, of course!" He pulls out a full-sized oven with his mecha arms. Pikachu: Y-Yes, of course! Okay, time to get everything together! {Kleat}: "Indeed!" He stares at the oven for a few seconds. {Kleat}: "...I may need your assistance, Pikachu." ^^‘ Pikachu: Oh, certainty! ^^" He had added the ingredients into oven. One looked like a dead bird but no one noticed. {Kleat}: "These will be delectable! He won't be able to tell the difference!" Pikachu: Certainly! It'll knock his socks off! He shuts the door. Pikachu: Hopefully this'll cook before he returns...! Lunatyr is outside walking still. {Kleat}: "That would be ideal, yes!" The oven begins to cook, playing that little song that plays when you make Poffin in the games. {Kleat}: "I do hope Lunatyr is still busy...!" Pikachu: He said he'd be outside. I'm sure we have time...! After a while, the timer clicks! {Kleat}: "Now then, let's examine our glorious concoction of delectitude, shall we?" Pikachu: Okay! He opens the door and various sweet concoctions are seen inside the oven. Kleat pulls them out. {Kleat}: "Ahah! There we are!" ...They smell fine, actually. Pikachu: They look and smell excuisite, Kleat! Lunatyr will never know the difference! {Kleat}: "But of course! Did you doubt my baking, err... Prowess?" He starts to put all the supplies back into his toolbelt. Pikachu: Of course not, Kleat! I can't wait to see Lunatyr's reaction! Lunatyr can be heard coming in. {Kleat}: "I'm sure he'll find them delicious!" Lunatyr: Kleat? Pikachu? Are you still here? Pikachu: But of course! I'm sure you'll find your pastries in tip-top condition! {Kleat}: "Indeed! ...And I'm finished changing." Lunatyr: It took that long? Pikachu: Bowtie tying is serious busines, Lunatyr! Lunatyr: Okay... He goes into the room. {Kleat}: "Yes indeedy!" He straightens his bow-tie and gestures to the many pastries. {Kleat}: "Everything's in order, as you can see!" Lunatyr: Hmm, everything does seem to be in place from what I see. You know what... For not cutting into them, I think I will offer you two some. {Kleat}: "Ah...! Well, thank you Lunatyr, but... Erm... I simply couldn't!" Lunatyr: Please, I insist. It's quite rare that I offer my sweets to others. He gets three on a plate. {Kleat}: "I couldn't, I really couldn't! We're on... Er, one of those fad diets, aren't we, Pikachu?" He feels a little guilty about the whole ordeal. Pikachu: Uhh, yeah! The South Hoenn diet is all the rage right now. Maintaining a healthy diet promotes... brainness. Lunatyr: Shrugs Suit yourselves. He bites into one. {Kleat}: "I-Indeed! You see, we want to look like one of those anorexic models everyone raves about!" ...Lunatyr's pastry tastes a little bit funky... Lunatyr: Blehh... this is a bad one... I think I'll try another. He takes another, which tastes even worse. Pikachu: oh...! {Kleat}: "Er... Lunatyr, I believe Pikachu and I will go for a morning stroll now!" He starts to make his way out of the room, careful to not step on any pastries. Lunatyr's head turns red. Lunatyr: Gahhh...!! Why in the world is this spicy!? {Kleat}: "Expiration dates, my dear Lunatyr...!" Lunatyr: Eye twitch Can expiration dates explain a BONE in there...!? Pikachu: W-Well these big box food corporations do use questionable ingredients these days, ahahaha...! His shadow looms over the both of them. Kleat snaps with one of his mecha arms as a bead of sweat runs down his forehead. {Kleat}: "Ah, the blasted FDA just can't seem to get things right, can they...! Ehm, perhaps you should sue!" Lunatyr: ... You tampered with it didn't you? {Kleat}: "Ehehehe...! I know this looks bad, my dear Lunatyr, but we can explain! Can't we, Pikachu?" Pikachu nods repeatedly. {Kleat}: "Now then, our morning stroll!" Lunatyr: Very well... Pikachu heads out. Kleat follows. {Kleat}: "Good gracious! That was quite a close call." Pikachu: Certainly...! I hope Lunatyr isn't too upset. {Kleat}: "And me as well!" He reaches into his toolbelt for something. {Kleat}: "Now then, what's on the agenda for today, Pikachu?" Pikachu: How about breakfast? The looks of all of those sweets certainly riled my appetite! {Kleat}: "Indeed, well-said! I'm rather hungry myself." Pikachu: Now where would be a good place for food.. Hmm. Perhaps we can find a cafe in town! {Kleat}: "Yes, quite!" He sets off, pulling out an orb as he walks. Pikachu: What's that, Kleat? {Kleat}: "Ohoh, the latest in my scientific revolutions!" Pikachu: Do tell! {Kleat}: "This... Is my portable fridge!" He holds it up dramatically. Pikachu: Oooh, that'll come in handy! {Kleat}: "Indeed! ...Unfortunately, it's not quite operational yet. There are some... Interesting side effects that occur when an object is placed inside the sphere!" Pikachu: What happens to objects placed inside, Kleat? {Kleat}: "They sprout anatomy and attempt to seduce civilians." ^^‘ Pikachu: Oh my gosh...! We'll need to work out that kink since we'll be relying on thi- Flamber: KLEAAT! PIKACHUU! He was down the street. Kleat looks over at Flamber. {Kleat}: "Ah, hello there, Flamber! Fancy meeting you here!" Pikachu: Yes, hello! Flamber was holding a container of ice cream. Flamber: Guys guys, I'm having an ice cream emergency! {Kleat}: "Ice cream emergency, you say?" He's screwing in a bolt on the sphere. Flamber: Yes! I got this tub of ice cream but nowhere to store it. It's melting! Do you have a fridge or something...!? I need to act fast, I'm losing him! Pikachu: Why not go to your house? Flamber: I locked myself out of my house this morning. Pikachu: o_. {Kleat}: "Well...! This is indeed of the upmost importance! We can't lose him! Give me a few moments, Pikachu, check his pulse!" He quickly begins to work on the sphere. Pikachu: R-Right! He gets a stethoscope and presses it to the ice cream. Pikachu: The pulse is rapidly slowing down and the victim appears to be perspiring at an unhealthy rate. Flamber: Oh my god...! Kleat, you gotta hurry! He pats the ice cream. Flamber: Hang in there buddy. You'll get help! {Kleat}: "Pikachu! I need a can of mustard, STAT!" His mecha arms are working quickly! Pikachu: Oh dear... Kleat I only have cheese whiz! {Kleat}: "Good enough! Flamber, I need a DNA sample of the patient!" Flamber: Right...! He takes a small spoon of ice cream from the tub and hands it to Kleat. {Kleat}: "Perfect!" ...He eats it. {Kleat}: Gasps "I've found the source of our problem!" Flamber: Indigestion!? Pikachu: Dimentia? {Kleat}: "Both! ...But I was referring to the portable fridge." He pulls out a photo. {Kleat}: "The panty shot of a girl from the Resident Evil series was in here! Goodness." He hands it to Flamber and keeps working. Flamber: Aside Maybe I can just keep this around for later... Sheebop's hand stretches over and smacks him in the back of the head before stretching away. Pikachu: If that's the case, let's put the ice cream inside! {Kleat}: "Yes, of course! We shouldn't have that little anatomy-sprouting problem anymore!" He presses a button, causing he orb to pop open. {Kleat}: "Quickly, Flamber! Time is of the essence!" Flamber: R-Right...! To salvation! He pulled his arm back as if winding a pitch and then lobbed the ice cream inside the fridge! The orb closes as the ice cream plops inside! {Kleat}: ". . .Another successful save! Very well-met, Pikachu. Well-met indeed!" Pikachu: Sha-zing! Flamber: Should I contact his relatives? Pikachu: That won't be necessary, my friend. He should make a full recovery! He looks to the fridge. {Kleat}: "Now then, I believe we should name this life-saving contraption!" Flamber: Ooh, what about The Life-Saving Contraption? {Kleat}: "I believe, 'Life-Saving Fridge Contraption' is slightly more appropriate! The LSFC!" Flamber: Sweet! You're doing Arceus's work, you two. ... I'm starting to get hungry now, can I eat him? {Kleat}: "But of course!" He opens to LSFC... And a Vanillite floats up into the sky. {Vanillite}: "See ya, beyotch." {Kleat}: "Good gracious!" Flamber: Holy! Pikachu: Fascinating indeed....! It's created sentient life. Kleat, we must capture and study it! Flamber: I just wanna eat it! {Kleat}: "My thoughts exactly, Pikachu! We must catch and-! ...Hm." The Vanillite is floating away. {Vanillite}: "Y'all suck." Flamber: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Now sit still so I can eat you! He darts off, Pikachu following. {Vanillite}: "That's what she said." {Kleat}: "What a foul-mouthed little chunk of dairy!" Kleat chases after as well! Flamber: Come on, we'll be gentle! Pikachu: It has the aerial advantage. We're going to all have to work together to capture it! Kleat flaps his wings. At least he can fly well, being a Togekiss. {Kleat}: "He's rather quick...!" Pikachu: Yes, certainty. You try securing him from the sky while me and Flamber try our best down here. He tosses Flamber a handheld gun. Pikachu: Do you know how to use this? Flamber: I think! He accidentally pressed a button and it shot a tranquilizer at Kleat. Kleat is hit in the behind and crashes to the ground. {Kleat}: @v@ "Wh-Why thaaaaank you, Elesa! No, no cookies fo...!" Flamber: Fffff- Pikachu: Oh no, Kleat! Are you okay? Kleat has passed out and is drooling on the sidewalk. Pikachu looks around before hitting him with a weak jolt to awaken him. Meanwhile Flamber has ran off further to chase the Vanillite. {Kleat}: "BZZZttttZzttZZZTTT!" The Vanillite is floating towards an ice cream stand. Flamber: Don't go there! I won't be able to tell you apart from the other ice cream! Pikachu: This is bad ._." {Kleat}: "Simply shocking...! Ehm... What were we doing?" {Vanillite}: "Cannibalism for the win." He starts eating the ice cream, much to the stand supervisor-person's chagrin! Pikachu: Chasing a living ice cream. Flamber: Are you alive? What about you? He was talking to various Vanillite-esque ice creams but somehow couldn't identify the real one DESPITE the fact that it's moving right now. {Kleat}: "Oh, yes, indeed! ...Which way did it happen to go?" {Vanillite}: "It's that one." Pikachu: That way! Let's make haste! He darts off. Flamber: Thank you! He takes down the one he referred to and punches it. {Ice Cream Man}: "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" {Vanillite}: "Ahah. Hah. Hah." {Kleat}: "Oh, of course...!" Still feeling dizzy, he sets off in the wrong direction. Flamber: Beating up this ice cream. Then imma eat him! Pikachu ran off, not realizing Kleat went the wrong way. Oh boy. {Kleat}: "Now then, Pikachu, let's locate this scoundrel!" He hasn't yet noticed. {Vanillite}: "Ah, you got me." Pikachu reaches the stand and sees what Flamber is doing. Pikachu: .________. Flamber. Flamber: Already beating him, Pik! {Vanillite}: "Ow. Ow. Ow. Shezznit." Pikachu: Mewsus Christ... He pulls out a net and tries to capture the real one {Vanillite}: "Ech." He flies out of the way, hurriedly taking off again! Pikachu: Curses! Flamber: This one's a fighter, Pikachu! He's starting to retaliate! Pikachu grabs the cone he had and throws it into a garbage can. Pikachu: K.O. Wait a second... Kleat isn't with me! Flamber: Gets up Maybe he had to pee. Pikachu: No, that's not it at all! Meanwhile, Kleat is walking out of a public restroom. {Kleat}: "Extremely hard to use the urinals in this form, Pikachu! ...Pikachu?" He looks around. {Kleat}: "...By Jove, he isn't here! Good gracious, he usually waits by the door!" {Vanillite}: "That's what she said." Flamber: We gotta find him! Pikachu: Kleat safety takes precedence over a vulgar ice cream cone. Let's go! They head off in the opposite direction. {Vanillite}: "They're not gonna be saying that when I jump out of their butts as a major antagonist in some future RP." Flamber: Did I just hear something foreshadow-y? Pikachu: No. Keep walking, please. {Vanillite}: "I'm keeping this under documentation so I can shove it in your faces. Eventually." Meanwhile, Kleat is looking around for Pikachu at the opposite side of the city. {Kleat}: "He's sure to be around here somewhere!" Shiruru: Dashing around Oh my gosh, we're in Skype now! Am I free from canon? Can I actually pursue Whallop!? OMG- She ran straight into Kleat. {Skype}: "Little do they know we're secretly planning a slew of Miiverse-esque updates. Muahaha." {Kleat}: "Ah, hello there, Shiru...! Have you seen Pikachu?" Shiruru: My apologies! Anyway, Pikachu? Hmm... I haven't seen him around. Did you two get separated by chance? {Kleat} "We did, unfortunately!" He takes a few seconds to quickly explain the situation. Shiruru: I see. My you're in a conundrum! I can help you search for him! {Kleat}: "Ah, thank you! That would be quite nice. Now then, we depart!" He starts walking forward in a slightly awkward fashion, due to the fact that he's a Togekiss. Shiruru walks alongside him. Shiruru: This is random, but I sometimes forget we're the same type. {Kleat}: "Ah, yes! That little switch did wonders, didn't it? We do look quite different! A sheep and a... Bird... Thing." .3. Shiruru: They say your kind doesn't appear near strife, so having you around means that things are going A-okay! Behind her is a fiery Keronian invasion complete with burning buildings. Kel-Kel is having a friendly conversation with Kululu. He had quickly decided to join the Keronians, as he figured the 'humie-wumies' were screwed at this point. {Kleat}: "I suppose that does bring us some security, yes!" Shiruru: Hehe, yeah! Now, you haven't been separated for long and Flamber is with him. I bet they got distracted by a food truck along the way! {Kleat}: "That may be the case, yes! Hm. I've got an idea!" He digs around in his toolbelt. Shiruru: What are you looking for? {Kleat}: "This!" He pulls out a chainsaw. Shiruru backs away a bit. Shiruru: What are you going to do with that!? {Kleat}: "Well, I'm going to-!" A bystander sees him holding it up with his mecha arms, and Shiru backing away, and screams. {Woman}: "SOMEBODY CALL THE COPS!!" {Boy}: "Ahhh!" Bystander: IT'S JUST LIKE THE MOVIE! TOGEKISS'S REVENGE! Shiruru: Looks at movie poster nearby Whuh oh.. {Kleat}: "Goodness! I can explain!" {Man}: "Where'd he pull that from, anyways?! Psycho!" {Kleat}: "It's simply-!" {Woman}: Dialing 911 "THIS is why Pokemon should be pets ONLY! Monsters!" Dunsparce: Eyy eyyy. Racist. But he's cray cray in the noggin MMHMM!! Shiruru: Wait, will I be taken as an accomplice!? Man: We actually weren't thinking about it, but now that you mentioned it, yes. Shiruru: MOTHER SMURFER {Woman}: On the phone "I'd like to report first degree murder." {Boy}: "But he didn't do that." {Woman}: "Pokemon kill each other all the time!" {Kleat}: "Fainting, madam, FAINTING! I can assure you-!" {Woman}: "He's using a chainsaw." Shiruru: He didn't use it or anythi- Poliwrath: The female accomplice is growing unstable! Help! Shiruru: Umm, I'm just talking. Hello!? Poliwrath: She's yelling at me! {Kleat}: "Now, Shiruru, I believe it's time to do the responsible thing. I've long respected the law, and as intelligent, English-speaking Pokemon, it's our job to set an example! We have to do the proper thing and simply-!" {Boy}: "Death row is fun." {Kleat}: "RUN FOR THE HILLS" Shiruru: You don't have to say that twice! SAY NO TO THE DEATH PENALTY, CITIZENS! She high tails it! Kleat flies after her. {Woman}: "Hurry, officers! We've got runners!!" {Boy}: "Bye. Don't die." {Kleat}: "HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA...!" Shiruru: YAAAA!! She turns a corner! She runs into a Wobbuffet! {Wobbuffet}: "Wwwaaa!" {Kleat}: "Wobbuffet! We have to hide!" {Wobbuffet}: "Fett, fett!" She picks him up rigidly and runs. Shiruru: We're... going on a marathon! Top price is sexy toilet paper! {Wobbuffet}: "WWWAAA!" He goes Super Saiyan, picks up both Kleat and Shiruru, and starts hobbling at an intense speed! Shiruru: Whoa...! Meanwhile, Flamber and Pikachu got distracted by a food truck. Wobbuffet speeds along! The sound of sirens and yelling grows faint in the distance as Wobbuffet runs out of the city! He eventually makes it to his hut. {Kleat}: "Goos gracious, Wobbuffet...! We should get there fellow a whole roll." {Wobbuffet}: Salutes "Wwwaaabbuffet!" Shiruru: No kidding! You saved us! Pikachu: Did you hear sirens? Flamber: Eating sub What? Pikachu: It's nothing... {Kleat}: "Yes, thank you, my friend! But... Don't you live in a mansion?" Wobbuffet points to a sign in front of his hut. "MAИSION" Shiruru: Ohhhh. Must be one of those trendy mansions. You know how everything is shrinking these days. Phones, purses, attention spa- Ooh what's that? She looks at something on the side of the room. {Kleat}: "What is it, Shiru?" Wobbuffet is patting a collection of different brands of toilet paper. Shiruru: He has a voz! Wobbuffet salutes as Kleat goes to inspect this voz. {Kleat}: "It would seem he does!" It has a Wobbuffet face painted on it. {Kleat}: "Now then, since we're most likely wanted fugitives at this point... Hmm." Shiruru: Will we have to lie low here for a while? She takes a seat. The seat has a Wobbuffet face painted on the head rest cushion. {Kleat}: "I believe so, yes... My sincerest apologies for getting you two wrapped up in all this! I do hope that Pikachu and Flamber are all right. And I do hope Sheebop has forgotten about that incident with the photo!" Shiruru: What incident with the photo? She gets a text. Text: BLARHHSMVBZAZA Shiruru: Oh that explains it. Good thing I can interpret her angry texts~ {Kleat}: "Well, what a useful skill to have...!" -'End of Part 1-' Welp, that's it for now. If it's not too much trouble, we'd appreciate comments n' such. It really means a lot to me especially, since it shows 45 minutes of copy/paste didn't go unnoticed! Thank you, and I'll be seeing you all soon. .3. Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay Posting Category:KaPRPT